bobbypendragonfandomcom-20200215-history
Traveler
A Traveler is an individual originating from one of ten territories, chosen to prevent the territory from falling into chaos. They are the only ones who know of the existence of flumes, other than their aides, known as "acolytes". Travelers are created by the spirits of Solara in order to lead mankind into the positive side of the future. Each Traveler trains and introduces their successor to his or her new life. When a person accepts that they are a Traveler, all traces of that person's existence disappear, including relatives (only direct family members are mentioned as disappearing), except in the memories of those who knew that family or person. The family members of a Traveler go to the outskirts of Halla, known as Solara, where they are spirits there. There is only one Traveler from each territory; however, at a time when there are two Travelers, the first Traveler will typically die shortly afterwards. The first Traveler, however, is allowed a certain amount of time (sometimes) in which to train the new Traveler in ways of judgment and responsibility. Every Traveler has special abilities. Many of the Travelers have demonstrated some of the following abilities at one point or another in the novels: *The power of persuasion; *The ability to hear all speech and read all forms of writing as their own language, although words that describe territory-exclusive items do not change (Omnilinguality); *Remarkable powers of recovery, many times faster than normal people; *The ability to heal another Traveler or bring them back to life (occasionally) through sheer force of will; *The apparent ability to read the minds of those around them (only Press Tilton, Osa, and Saint Dane have exercised this "ability" so far - occasionally other Travelers and sometimes even acolytes seem to know exactly what Bobby is thinking). *The ability to transform to anything living being (when allowed by the spirits of Solara) Travelers are also able to shapeshift into any living thing or nonliving (only people (including klees) and a raven are used in the series as of book 9, in 10 They are shown to be able to turn to smoke) and (apparently) control the timing of the flumes, though only Saint Dane and Nevva Winter are mentioned to have this ability until book 10, in which it is found that all travelers may use this ability at will but it as a result some of the energy from solara is drained. In Raven Rise, Alexander Naymeer, an unintended Traveler, elevated to power by Nevva Winter, has the ability to activate the flume at any place and allow ordinary people to travel between territories. He can also project images of Halla from his ring. In The Soldiers of Halla, all of the Travelers acquired and used this ability. In The Quillan Games, Saint Dane claims that all Travelers are illusions, using this to explain their abilities as a lack of the limitations extant upon other people. In Raven Rise, all the Travelers appeared in the same unknown area, and rather than dying, they all were brought back to "life" to change what had happened. This area is Solara were the spirits of beings reside after death. In The Soldiers of Halla, all the Travelers are alive and make an appearance, though only the new generation of Travelers (Bobby, Elli, Loor, Spader, Kasha, Patrick, Gunny, Siry, Aja, and Alder) play a significant role. All the past Travelers previously mentioned appear as well (Osa, Benn Spader, Seegen, and Uncle Press were the ones named).